


NC-17

by bruce520clark



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruce520clark/pseuds/bruce520clark





	NC-17

This is a part from a novel.


End file.
